Happy Halloween!
by Chaos' Dragon6
Summary: It's Halloween, and a game of Wizard's Truth or Dare is in progress, note shounen ai (Harry/Draco
1. The fun begins

Happy Halloween! A/N This fic is dedicated to Baasheep and Plastic Moon Rose (read their work!) my favourite hentai pixxis and connoisseurs of fine lemons. I know it's the wrong time of year, but hey, me and Baa got bored one lunch and started writing this. Be warned, if you don't like Harry/Draco, then the het stuff is yet to come! If you want to know the rules for Wizard's Truth or Dare, then email me. Anyway the characters all belong to JK Rowling, (cos if I'd created her books, Harry would be more human ie. Flawed)  
  
"Pumpkin Head!" A drunken Malfoy leered at the twin jack o' lanterns across the room which, to his inebriated vision, resembled the Weasley twins, currently sitting four feet to the right of where he was looking.  
  
"That's heads to you, Malfoy. Now take another shot!" Malfoy swayed dangerously as he reached for the phial of veritaserum at the centre of the circle. Hermione Granger smirked evilly as she peeked at Harry from across the circle whilst Malfoy downed the crucial second draught.  
  
"Truth, Malfoy" she purred seductively, grinning to see his jaw drop at the realisation of what she was about to ask. They had grown to be close friends during their last year at Hogwarts, and it was Hermione who knew him better than most.including his deepest, darkest desires.  
  
"Who is lion to your serpent, Red to your green. Who is your greatest love, On this darkest Halloween?"  
  
Harry's jaw mirrored Malfoy's as both dropped to their chests. Hermione creased up with silent laughter, knowing all too well what the answer would be. Malfoy's eyes glazed over with lust and the effects of the potion.  
  
"Harry Potter is my lion, My most crimson desire. And I would that he be mine, Beside the Halloween bonfire."  
  
Silence descended before an ear-splitting shriek cracked like a whip through the air.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" Cho's voice echoed around the stone tower before Fred and George pounced, silencing her lest she alert the entire school to their antics.  
  
Harry was lost for words. For the entire year he had thought that Draco and Hermione were the item but now it seemed his wildest desires were coming true.and boy! Were some of them wild! He had smothered his desire for three whole years, only realising after the Tri-wizard Tournament that no girl or woman would ever be right for him.  
  
Abruptly, Draco snapped out of his trance. "What the HELL did you make me say?" he glared at Hermione. She winked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Harry for yourself?"  
  
Draco blanched visibly; a stark contrast to Harry's deep flush. "I'm so sorry Harry." he mumbled, tailing off.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No, I'm sorry.I should have told you before."  
  
The other occupants of the tower watched with rapt attention. Angelina clasped her hands together in silent glee whilst the twins rocked with silent laughter, their hands still clasped over Cho's mouth. Draco glared.  
  
"Oh, fuck off!"  
  
"See." Hermione grinned triumphantly. "You should have believed me when I told you he shouts your name in his sleep." She turned to Harry, "And you." Harry gulped, "should have more balls for a Gryffindor." The rest of the Griffindor clan sniggered, stopping only when silenced by Draco's most potent glare.  
  
"Go to hell." He snapped, "I haven't seen any of you try to negotiate a Triwizard tournament, defeat Voldemort and his deatheater posse single- handedly OR become the worlds sexiest wizard ever recently."  
  
"Um, actually, Draco. I was only voted the worlds second sexiest wizard by Witch Weekly, I think Sirius was first, he's become very popular after Ron's dad revoked the charges and told everyone the truth behind what happened ."  
  
"Well I don't care." Malfoy crossed his arms sulkily, sticking his tongue out at the Griffindors, "Nothing Sirius has got can even come close to Harry."  
  
"Malfoy! That veritaserum's loosened your tongue.!" Hermione gasped in sarcastic shock, "Maybe I put one too many Jobberknoll feathers in."  
  
George snorted, "Like, that wasn't deliberate!" Cho bit him, wrestling herself free as he cursed vehemently. "You made it?" she squeaked in amazement, dutifully keeping her voice down. Hermione nodded,  
  
"Snape's been extra vigilant with his stores lately, with Sirius being around and all." She giggled, "Ach! I can't get Snape's expression out of my head! I've never seen him look more disgusted when Sirius got mobbed by all those girls in the great hall after he made that 'heroic entrance'" Cho nodded enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming, while beside her, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina rolled their eyes in exasperation. Quietly, Draco crept across the circle to where Harry was sitting, quickly crouching down in the space vacated by Fred as he leaned across to tease Cho about her new 'Sirius Black Fan club'.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I must have been so blind, I never even thought you liked me!"  
  
Harry bowed his head, "I know, but the thing was, I thought well, I thought, that you and Hermione."  
  
"Were an item?!" Draco clasped his hand, "Hermione, and me? Oh, Harry! I've never, ever liked any girl more than Hermione, but she's just a friend! Do you know when I first started liking you?" Harry shook his head.  
  
Smiling suggestively, Malfoy leaned closer, whispering, "Since Madame Malkin's!"  
  
Harry gaped, "That long?! So."  
  
"Hah! The jibes, the insults? Oh yeah." Draco's smile became even more leering, "We Malfoys are famed for our jealousy, didn't you realise? Why else would I be jealous of Hermione, or Ron even? Hermione was muggle born, immensely talented, and under hardly any pressure from her adoring parents. Ron came from a close, happy family and had absolutely no problem fitting in and finding friends. Don't you see now? I came to Hogwarts from a pushy, pureblood, deatheater family, I had no real friends, and no self-respect, and there you were! The glorious trinity, and at the centre, Harry Potter." He leaned closer, his eyes burning with fierce desire, "Harry, will you help me?"  
  
"To do what?" Harry returned his fierce gaze, shaking his long, black fringe out of his emerald eyes.  
  
A slow, wicked grin spread across Draco's features, "To get back on Hermione, I want to give her a little reward. Now here's the plan." No one noticed the gap in the circle as the game rolled on, and it was as if Harry and Draco had never played as they snuck away under Harry's well- used invisibility cloak, unnoticed by the other players.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it and are not too confused. More coming up! 


	2. Draco's revengeHermione's reward

Happy Halloween! Chapter two  
  
A/N Yay! Xmas is here, no more school for two weeks! LoTRII! PARTIES! I'm ignoring the whole revision thing for now, along with all the once in royal crap, no offence meant it's just meaningless to me. Anyways, here comes the best bit! Harry/Draco and Hermione x ?! Just you wait! If you were wondering, it's the trio's final year, and the rest are visitors for a Halloween reunion ball kinda thing.  
  
Back in the great hall, the ball was in full swing, Sirius had somehow managed to charm a dance with Professor Macgonagall and the pair were foxtrotting around the room with some style, much to Remus' amusement and Snape's annoyance. The students also appeared to be enjoying themselves, past and present, although most of them were engaged elsewhere, mainly in the grounds. The band this year, a rock group led by Bill Weasley, were slamming out the most raucous chords ever to shake Hogwarts' foundations to great applause.  
  
It was a truly spectacular event, the only person not smiling being Snape who as ever stood to one side, arms crossed like a barrier across his chest and his most antisocial scowl written across his sour features. Silently, Harry and Draco crept past him, making their way towards the knot of adoring England Quiddich fans that had surrounded Madame Hooch and her former favourites that had gone on to form the youngest and most dynamic Quiddich squad England had had yet. Of course there were a few members missing, in fact there were only two members of the team there, the rest having escaped long before, trying to avoid the blinding glare of Colin Creevey's photographic flash.  
  
These two remaining players were Katie Bell and Cersei Daenarys, who had transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons for her final two years. Draco tweaked Cercei's sleeve discreetly, "Cerce!" he whispered in her ear, "We need a word."  
  
Oliver Wood, captain of the England Quiddich team and ex Hogwarts student sat alone, leaning against one of the tall Quiddich goal posts. He, just like Snape, was one of the unlucky few to have no one to dance with, or even speak to, although at least Snape thought he had no one to talk to, not being accustomed to speaking civilly to anyone very often. However, Oliver Wood was completely alone, the half empty bottle of butterbeer being his only companion and comfort against the chill wind that knifed through the thin fabric of his dressrobes. Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him, and as he turned he spied two figures materialising beside the right-most goal post.  
  
"Hey boss! Stood up again for the ball?" Oliver winced; it was painfully true, Malfoy's words only driving the truth home even more harshly. This was the third time he'd been dropped, despite his good looks and captaincy, the girls just found him more entertaining floundering for words as they waltzed away with another guy, although this time it had been a girl. That had really stung. He dragged himself to his feet,  
  
"Malfoy, Potter." He greeted them. Malfoy was grinning is characteristic evil grin, even more unnerving in the moonlight as his eyes, hair and teeth glimmered eerily. Potter too was smiling a small, secretive smile, something was definitely up. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.  
  
Malfoy's expression became even more cunning, "We were wondering how to get you what you want actually, seeing as how you're such a total failure with women"  
  
"You'd be making somebody extra happy if you agree." Harry added.  
  
"Who? And agree to what?" Oliver was suddenly becoming very curious, cursing himself for getting too easily entangled in wild schemes. Draco's grin was becoming more and more mischievous, "You'd never believe me in a million years, but it's Hermione."  
  
Back on top of the astronomy tower, things were getting pretty rowdy. Truth or Dare had been ditched in preference to the faster paced question game, and considering the amount of firewhisky the players had imbibed, they were doing pretty well.  
  
"Have you ever gotten off with a broomstick?" Fred asked Angelina very quickly  
  
"Would you jack yourself with someone watching" she fired back quicker.  
  
Cho yawned, "Would someone rub my back?" George stared,  
  
"That's not a proper question!" Cho grinned,  
  
"Gotcha! Now drink!" Fred slapped his twin on the back in consolation,  
  
"S'all right, that was the one clever one she's got."  
  
"Do you find Snape attractive?" Alicia half accused Fred, who spluttered,  
  
"Bleaurgh! Never!" before realising his mistake. Hermione grinned,  
  
"Would you go with the Bloody Baron?" Angelina blanched, remembering a nasty moment in the prefect's bathroom, but recovered herself in the nick of time, "Have you ever gone with Ron?" Hermione looked daggers at her,  
  
"What do you do with Fred at those post match celebrations of yours?"  
  
"Have you ever watched Harry jack off in his sleep over Draco?"  
  
"Would you do Macgonagall?"  
  
"I don't know! Would.shit!" Fred downed the third shot this round. "Bloody hell!" he slurred, "Angelina, have you ever slept with Freorge?"  
  
"Who's Freorge?" Alicia blinked, confused.  
  
"Yeah! Who is he, can't be both can he?" Cho, having drunk slightly less was still sober enough to realise that somehow Fred and George had become one. Fred waved his hands dismissively, "Sod off! I don' know anyfing many ore!"  
  
For some reason, Harry and Draco hadn't been asked anything yet, and puzzled, Hermione turned her bleary eyes to where she thought she'd seen them last. There was someone else with them, but she couldn't quite see who it was. Are you Freorge?" He, for she assumed them to be male, didn't answer, instead Draco's drawling voice sneered,  
  
"If you wasted losers are finished with your silly games, may I suggest something a little more amusing?" Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George turned their heads expectantly at the obvious innuendo in his voice. "Suggest on, man!" Draco smiled, this was easier than getting Hagrid to adopt a dragon.  
  
"A game of my own devising, a cross between truth or dare and spin the bottle. Everyone in?"  
  
"We are if no one else is!" the twins leered, dragging Alicia and Angelina closer. The last remaining shred of reason inside Hermione Granger opened its mouth in protest, only to be bludgeoned into silence by her intoxicated inhibitions. "Count me in" she grinned inanely, almost in unison with Cho.  
  
"Excellent," purred Draco, patting Wood on the back as he stroked Harry's thigh, "here are my rules;."  
  
A/N Sorry this has taken way too long, but my exams are in two weeks and I'm trying to find a home for my old pony while desperately seeking a new equine partner. Happy New Year and good luck to all you ppl doin exams! Love as always to Emma and KT. 


	3. The big finale

The big finale  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made my week. Um, the ending of this is a bit crap, but I will edit it at some point, as I will chapter two cos of the spacing. For now you'll have to grin and bear it cos I'm too stressed out to write a proper lemon (what?! The hentai pixxis cry, but sadly it is true, weeps) This is a loosely based fic, so try not to be pedantic about the details, Wood is about 22 and Hermione is 18, fairy snuff? Love to all, espesh Baasheep and plastic moon rose cos they updated!  
  
"All you have to do is spin the bottle and ask someone a question, truth or dare style, if they refuse, they take a shot and do whatever you want them to. Simple enough?"  
  
They all seemed to agree, no one really caring what they did anymore so long as it guaranteed them a good time. Draco's smile grew so wide as to putting him in danger of losing the top half of his head, "This is going to be good" he whispered to Harry as his hand tightened on his soft inner thigh, gradually questing further towards his crotch. Harry tried hard to stifle a gasp of pleasure as the blonde Slytherin began to fondle him, "Stop it!" he hissed through gritted teeth, "Save it for later and concentrate on getting Oliver his girl"  
  
Draco reluctantly withdrew his hand, craftily pinching Harry as he slid his hand back down his thigh, "Don't worry Lion, you'll be getting it later sure enough" he growled before raising his voice again, "Who wants to start?"  
  
"Ooh me!" squealed Cho, "Me, me, me!" she grabbed the now empty bottle of firewhisky before anyone else could and set it on its side in the middle of the circle before sending it spinning wildly. Everyone stared with bated breath, waiting for it to land on someone and appoint a victim.  
  
"Angelina!" she cackled, "Tell us whether Fred or George is the better lay."  
  
Angelina gasped as both Fred and George glared at her, daring her to insult their sexual prowess, "Cho!" she whined, "Don't do this!" Cho grinned evilly, "Tell us or the consequences will be much worse!" Angelina gulped, glancing nervously in Alicia's direction, "Come on you knew about us, you said you were finished with George!"  
  
"I never said you could sleep with him though!"  
  
"Ladies! Just answer the bloody question Angelina." Draco yawned. Grudgingly, Angelina took a deep breath and confessed, "George, but that could just be because he did stuff Fred never does."  
  
Fred tore himself away from her, face burning as red as his hair, "Fuck you Angelina! You can have him 'cos I won't have you!" Angrily he got up and planted himself defiantly next to Cho and began to kiss her in an attempt to disguise his humiliation.  
  
Furious at herself and at Cho, Angelina seized the bottle and spun it, praying that it landed on her new nemesis. Unfortunately it pointed to Fred, who got the shock of his life when she barked, "Fred Weasley! Have you ever slept with Alicia?"  
  
He whipped round, eyes flicking from one girl to the other, "Did we?" he tried to mouth at Alicia, "Yule ball?" She shrugged, "Could be, must have been pissed" Angelina scowled meaningfully at both of them "Hypocrites! I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
George was next to spin the bottle, and grinned with wicked delight when it landed on Alicia, "Tell me.where did you and Fred do it after the Yule ball?" Alicia panicked, "How am I supposed to know? I was off my head!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Noooo!" she protested, sounding a lot like Cho.  
  
George cracked his knuckles, grinning like a jack o' lantern, "Does everyone agree that was a refusal?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically, all except Alicia who had gone very pale. "Very well my sweet, I'll just have to ask you to.do that little dance you always do for me. And by the way I knew all along about you and Fred bonking in our special love nest, because I saw you when I went off with Angelina!"  
  
Alicia cringed, crumpling to the floor with embarrassment, "I hate you George Weasley!" Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, "Do I have." George nodded, "Exactly the way you always do it."  
  
Her head sagged visibly, "Accio broomstick." She mumbled, and began to unbutton her shirt revealing a red bra with 'property of George Weasley' stencilled across it in black. Slowly one of the school brooms flew to her hand, and George began to clap a slow, steady beat. Alicia looked stricken, but began to dance, using the broom like a pole dancers pole. After a short while she stopped, "George.please?"  
  
Mercilessly he shook his head, "All of it." The rest of the players began to clap in time with George, and round-shouldered, Alicia began again. Half way through, she discarded the broomstick and started to dance erotically in front of George, shimmying and stroking herself as she bumped and ground him like a lap dancer. Abruptly George stopped clapping and allowed her to collapse back down beside him, "I hate you!" "I know, but you are the sexiest babe out of the two." George pulled her into his lap and began nibbling her neck and earlobes, "So you're forgiven"  
  
Draco's hand had somehow found its way back into Harry's lap, and he stirred uncomfortably from the heat of his arousal, "Draco, any more of that and I won't be able to wait." The Slytherin smiled as he leaned over, his lips brushing Harry's ear, "I don't think they can wait either, so let Oliver spin next. I'll make sure Hermione gets her reward."  
  
Hermione was miles away, her mind floating in alcohol as the mysterious new player reached for the fateful bottle in the centre. It spun, sparkling in the candlelight around and around getting slower and slower until it pointed to.was it her or Cho again? Her eyes couldn't tell. Suddenly, someone was asking her something in a soft, northern accent, or was it Scottish? "Hermione? Would you be my lioness this Halloween?" Astounded, Hermione found herself staring, open mouthed into the face of Oliver Wood, and before she could answer, he was kissing her, and she was in heaven.  
  
Soon after Draco's revenge was complete, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Cho all piled into the Prefect's Bathroom, and began the wildest Hogwart's orgy in its long history, even beating the Ravenclaw Library orgy of 1825, as well as the infamous Slytherin orgy of 1687. The Interhouse Past and Present Prefects Bathroom Halloween Orgy of 2003 attracted over 50 students and has never yet been beaten, despite pupils best efforts.  
  
Draco and Harry found themselves in Snape's cupboard for some odd reason, and realised their wildest dreams for the first time, inspiring a long career of bonking in strange places. Snape never quite found out why his store cupboard got completely trashed, though he always had his suspicions, especially as all the aphrodisiac ingredients went missing.  
  
Hermione and Oliver preferred to take things slowly however, but still ended up in the shrubbery outside Dumbledore's office. Maybe it was the full moon that night, or maybe it was the aphrodisiacs Fred and George had sneaked into the Halloween banquet, but almost everybody at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry found love, or at least sexual satisfaction. For obvious reasons, Snape and Filch were excluded from the fun, having yet to find any passion apart from hate inside themselves.  
  
In any case the ghouls and the ghosties all refrained from haunting the Earth that Halloween, and every one had pleasant dreams. On the down side many had hangovers, but as they agreed decades later, "It was bloody worth it"  
  
(Cringes) eep! That was soooooooo baaaaaad, baaaaaad! Please forgive me! Please flame me and tell me I'm crap! 


End file.
